Kasaki's Unknown Past
by Kasaki and Marty
Summary: The entirley true story of Kasaki's past, previously unknown to the world. Kasaki finds a piece of paper that leads her to beleive that she was born on Gallifrey, the planet of the Time Lords.
1. The Birth Certificate

Kasaki's Unknown Past

by Kasaki and Marty

Kasaki was at school one day, when she was thinking about where she was born. "Hmm. Well, I was always told it was a local hospital that had been torn down. Though, being her, I don't believe that." Kasaki spent the entirety of her day wondering that same thought. "Fluffy! I'm home. Ya better start hidin, I'm not in a great mood . . .!" Kasaki and her mother were forcibly sharing a room. All her mother's idea. So, she went to put her backpack away. On her desk, however, lay an almost blank piece of paper. Kasaki, wanting to take every chance to ruin her 'Dearest Mother's life, picked up the paper. "Oh bloody effing hell!! That's not right!!" Kasaki bolted from the room straight to the phone. She dialed the number of her best friend Marty. "Yo," said a voice on the other line. "Marty? Holy crap! You won't believe what I found! I don't believe it! Get over here right now!!" Click Kasaki hung up the phone, giving Marty no choice.

Marty was in no mood to drop what she was doing to get Kasaki, as she was right in the middle of an intense episode of Doctor Who. She did however, put on her cloak, jump on her broom, and head for Lavender Town. Once she and Kasaki were safely in Marty's clubhouse, Marty got irritable, and asked, "Okay, what's so freaking important that I had to turn off a particularly good episode of Doctor Who?!" Shaking, Kasaki handed over a small, crumpled up piece of paper. "This." Marty snatched away the paper and looked at it. It was torn, and the writing was sloppy, obviously written in a hurry. "What is-" She cut herself off as she read the writing.

Kasaki Doctor-

Gallifrey

"Gallifrey?" Marty asked, looking at her dear friend. "That's the planet the Doctor's from. And what's 'Kasaki Doctor'?" Kasaki shrugged. "Kasaki . . . I think this is . . ." "What?!" Kasaki asked, wanting to know her friend's opinion. Marty looked at her. "I think it's . . . a birth certificate."

_To be continued . . ._


	2. The Truth

Kasaki's Unknown Past

by Kasaki and Marty

"A birth certificate?!" Kasaki cried. "How can that be?!" "I don't know . . ." Marty looked out the window, deep in thought. " . . . There's no way there'd be records of it here on Planet Athena." Kasaki, dumbfounded at her newfound aliened self, said, "Does that mean I'm the Doctor's daughter? Who's my real mum?" "Rose," thought Marty. "Then again, she looks nothing like her . . ." She looked at Kasaki. "The Doctor's first companion _was_ his supposed granddaughter. Who knows?" "Wait . . . someone _does _know!" "Who?!" "Sandra Kihoya." "Oh, yeah, that bitch." " I guess we're headed back for Lavender Town."

Marty and Kasaki landed in Kasaki's front yard, barged into the house, and found Sandra watching television. "What?" she asked rudely. Then she noticed Marty, and began to act all sweet and loving. "Oh, hi, Marty! I was just getting to be worried." Marty pulled out her wand, pointed it at the door, and it slammed shut. "What's all this about?" Sandra asked sweetly. "Don't play, dumb, Sandra, and drop the sugar. You're making me sick. Wait, you already do that," said Kasaki angrily. "Since when did you call me by my first name?" asked Sandra. She stood up and tried to give Kasaki a hug. "You girls have had a busy day, you should get some rest." Marty jerked her wand at the chair, and Sandra was thrown into it. Ropes appeared and bound her to the chair. "Let me go!" she cried. "You're in no position to be making demands," Marty said evilly. "Fine, what do you want?" Sandra asked, acting more like herself. "We found Kasaki's birth certificate. Tell us, is Kasaki really from Gallifrey, the planet of the Time Lords?" Marty demanded. "Yes. One day me and my mother had gotten in a fight. She wanted to be a grandmother, and I did not want to have kids. Then, in the middle of the fight, the doorbell rang. Mother answered it. A man with a baby was at the door. He said, 'This little girl is from a place that's at war. I brought her here, and you need to take good care of her. Her name is Kasaki.' Then he handed the baby to Mother and walked off, into a big blue box. That paper was inside her blanket." "But you didn't, did you?! You have always treated me horribly, like rubbish! I hate you!!!" Kasaki screamed. She ran from the room, crying. Marty followed her, after tightening Sandra's bindings. Outside, Marty convinced Kasaki that they'd go back to Marty's house.

On the flight there . . .

"I wish I could do something, Kasaki, I just don't know what," Marty said quietly. "Yea. But there's nothing. Oh, Marty, I just don't know . . .!" Kasaki sighed. Suddenly, something dawned on Marty. "Y'know, we never did ask whether you were actually related to the Doctor," Marty was still trying to sound sympathetic, but was doing a really crap job of it because she was so curious and confused. "Well, she said my mum and dad died, so maybe he's like, my uncle or something." "Kasaki, you need some cheering up, let's go for some chips." "Okay. Hey, um, Marty? Your house is the other direction . . . oh, we're going pretty fast . . . that's the ocean . . . Marty, where the hell are we going?!" Indeed, they had speeded up, and were now flying over the ocean. "Simple," said Marty. "We're going to . . ." The broom was now speeding over, "New York City?! But, that's in the US! Marty, where the hell . . .?!" "London."

_To be continued . . ._


End file.
